Anuriel
|Base ID = }} Anuriel is a Bosmer stewardess to Laila Law-Giver, Jarl of Riften. In her bed chambers is a note from Maven Black-Briar, condoning the incarceration of her son. Background She is in a relationship with Unmid Snow-Shod, the Jarl's housecarl. Interactions Compelling Tribute (Imperials) If the Dragonborn has joined the Imperial Legion, they will be sent to blackmail Anuriel in an attempt to obtain information about a shipment of Stormcloak supplies on its way to Windhelm. Thane of the Rift Once the Dragonborn is Thane of the Rift, they will be able to buy a house in Riften from Anuriel. If the Imperials control Riften, then Hemming Black-Briar will instead be the steward and sell the house. Kill the Dragon Anuriel will send the Dragonborn to kill the dragon at Northwind Summit. Dialogue "Welcome to Mistveil Keep. I'm Jarl Laila's steward, Anuriel." :What do you do around here? "As steward, I serve as an intermediary between the Jarl and her subjects. I also handle the less important and day-to-day policies that effect daily life in Riften. Lately I've had my hands full suppressing these ridiculous accusations of corruption in the keep." ::What are the rumors of corruption you mentioned? "There are those that believe the Jarl does nothing for this city... that it's corrupt and run by the Black-Briar family. I can assure you that this is entirely false. We are fully in control of everything." :Tell me about the Thieves Guild. "I'd hardly call them a Guild. More like unorganised rabble. In fact, I wouldn't say they were a threat at all. No, our resources should be spent on preparations for invasion." "You're welcome in Riften as long as you continue to obey our laws." Conversations ;Laila Law-Giver Laila: "Have our scouts come up with any information on these reports of dragons?" Anuriel: "Yes, milady. That unpleasantness at Helgen supposedly involved a dragon. It killed several soldiers before it departed." Laila: "I want you to speak to the city guard. Make sure there's a contingency plan in effect in case Riften falls under attack." Anuriel: "Yes, milday. I've also taken the liberty in preparing a private carriage... just in case." Laila: "Good. If Riften should fall, it's only right that its leader be spared." Laila: "Anuriel, a word please." Anuriel: "Yes, my lady?" Laila: "It's been brought to my attention that the poison known as skooma may be present in our city. What do you know of this?" Anuriel: "I believe it to be a falsehood perpetrated by the Empire in order to weaken the citizen's confidence in your ability to rule." Laila: "Excellent, then they'll be no need to devote any resources to stopping it. Thank you, Anuriel. That will be all." Anuriel: "My lady, Maven Black-Briar has sent word that she requires your seal in order to expand her shipments into Morrowind." Laila: "But of course! Tell her she'll have it. Maven is one of the few people I can trust and I'd be delighted to give her my blessing." Anuriel: "Yes, my lady. I will pass the good news on to her." Discuss the situation in private Unmid: "Anuriel, would you please stop declaring that the city is safe for the Jarl to roam? You and I both know that isn't true." Anuriel: "I would never knowingly place Laila in danger, you know that too. Why do you always question my judgment? You don't trust me." Unmid: "I trust you, I'm just concerned about her safety. That's all. Don't be angry with me." Anuriel: "I'm not angry with you. Tell you what, lover. Meet me in my chambers later and we can discuss the situation in private." ;Unmid Snow-Shod Anuriel: "Unmid, my sweet. Are we still meeting later for... combat training?" Unmid: "Of course. Your training isn't complete yet." Anuriel: "I look forward to it then." Quotes *''"Welcome to Mistveil Keep. I'm Jarl Laila's Steward, Anuriel."'' *''"As Riften's steward, I'm afraid I can provide only limited assistance, but speak you mind."'' *''"If you're here to report any instances of corruption, be confident that we're handling these rumors accordingly."'' *''"I hope the wilds claim you, one of these days."'' (when in exile) *''"I'm afraid my days as the steward of Riften has come to an end."'' (when in exile) *''"Perhaps the Stormcloaks will rally to take back Riften one day. Only time will tell."'' (when in exile) Trivia *Her name means "All-Beauty" in Aldmeri Language, Anu meaning all (or everything) and Riel meaning beauty. *Despite being a Bosmer, her skin has a golden hue to it similar to an Altmer. This is due to the indoor lighting. Her skin color, according to Creation Kit, is "WoodElfSkinFemale03." *The incriminating letter found within Anuriel's chambers reveals that Anuriel is working for Maven Black-Briar. *Anuriel is voiced by Colleen Delany. Appearances * de:Anuriel es:Anuriel pl:Anuriel ru:Ануриэль Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters